yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shortened and abbreviated card names and terms
Some card names in the TCG and OCG use shortened or abbreviated names, either because the names would be too long unabbreviated, or for stylistic reasons. This page serves to list what each of these abbreviations stand for. Monster Cards * "A/D Changer" = "Attack/Defense Changer" * "B. Dragon Jungle King" = "Black Dragon Jungle King" * "B. Skull Dragon" = "Black Skull Dragon" * "Ｄ・ナポレオン" = "Dark Napoleon" * "D. Human" = "Drago Human" (often mistaken for "Demon Human") * "Ｆ・Ｇ・Ｄ" = "Five God Dragon" * "G.B. Hunter" = "Gladiator Beast Hunter" * "Giltia the D. Knight" = "Giltia the Dark Knight" * "Lady of D." = "Lady of Dragons" * "Little D" = "Little Dinosaur" * "Lord of D." = "Lord of Dragons" * "M-Warrior #1" = "Magnet-Warrior #1" * "M-Warrior #2" = "Magnet-Warrior #2" * "Meteor B. Dragon" = "Meteor Black Dragon" * "Muse-A" = "Muse-Angel" * "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" = "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (name shortened to make it not part of the "Guardian" archetype). * "Red-Eyes B. Chick" = "Red-Eyes Black Chick" * "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" = "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" * "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." = Unknown; refers to a pun in Japanese where the pronunciation おたまじゃくし otamajakushi can be read as both "tadpole" and the individual words / / / / "evil/soul/vice/pain/stop" Spell Cards * "The A. Forces" = "The Allied Forces" * "Double Tool C&D" = "Cut and Drill" or "Chainsaw and Drill" * "E N Shuffle" = "Elemental Neo Shuffle" * "NEX" = "Neo-Spacian Extent" Trap Cards * "D. Tribe" = "Dragon Tribe" * "D2 Shield" = "Defense 2 Shield" * "G Force" = "Gem Force" Card groups * "A" = "Alien" in "Alien" support * A-Counter = Alien Counter * = Ally of Justice in Japanese card names * Ａ = Attack in Japanese version of the anime, regarding "Meklord" support * B.E.S. = Bacterium Empire Ship * = Black Feather in Japanese card names * "C" = "Cockroach" * Ｃ = "Carrier" in Japanese version of the anime, regarding "Meklord" parts * = Chain in Japanese card names * = Chaos in Japanese card names; seen as in (Chaos Number) and (Chaos Xyz) * CXyz = Chaos Xyz * = Dark Tuner in the Japanese anime * = Deformer in Japanese card names * D = Destiny in "Destiny HERO" support * Ｄ = Destiny * D.D. = Different Dimension * = Destiny HERO in Japanese card names * = Elemental HERO in Japanese card names * = Evil HERO in Japanese card names * Ｇ = "Guard" in Japanese version of the anime, regarding "Meklord" parts * = ゴキブリ gokiburi or "cockroach" * ・ = Heroic Challenger in Japanese card names * － = Heroic Champion in Japanese card names * LV = Level * = Masked HERO in Japanese card names * Number C = Chaos Number * = Number * R-Genex = Real-Genex * = Tech Genus in Japanese card names * T.G. = Tech Genus * Ｔ = "Top" in Japanese version of the anime, regarding "Meklord" parts * = Vision HERO in Japanese card names * ZW = ZEXAL Weapon * = ZEXAL Weapon * ZS = ZEXAL Servers